


Độc quyền chiếm hữu

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Cold Case, Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Just me and my imagination, M/M, Sex Toys, tied-up
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: Độc quyền chiếm hữu - Truth or Dare part 3
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, Riichi Yuki/Hirayama Yosuke
Kudos: 4





	Độc quyền chiếm hữu

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Độc quyền chiếm hữu [Truth or Dare] part 3  
> Au: Téppu  
> Pairing: Riichi x Hirayama  
> Rating: cái này tăng lên 25+ nhé, có H rất rất rất nặng đó 🙈
> 
> Phần 3 của Truth or Dare
> 
> P/s: Làm ơn làm phước nghĩ kỹ trước khi đọc vì cái này không nhẹ đâu…

Recap phần trước...

Cậu sợ rằng, nếu anh phạt cậu thật như những lần cậu trốn ra ngoài với những cô gái kia, thì cậu sẽ không qua nổi đêm nay mất. Nhớ lại những hình phạt đáng sợ đó, cậu bất giác co rúm người lại.

...

Cả thân thể cậu mỏi nhừ, mí mắt nặng trịch không thể mở nổi nữa. Từ nơi nào đó, dòng dịch trắng trắng chảy ra như muốn câu dẫn người còn lại vừa đi lấy cốc nước trở về.

Lại gần bế con mèo nhỏ nay đã miễn cưỡng trở nên ngoan ngoãn của mình lên, anh chậm rãi đi vào phòng tắm.

‘Ưmm… em muốn ngủ cơ…’

‘Ngoan, anh tắm rửa cho, rồi mình đi ngủ, nhé’

Cậu gật gật, dụi dụi đầu mình vào lồng ngực rắn chắc của anh, mắt lim dim mà rằng

‘Yêu anh…’

Anh khẽ cười. Tại sao chỉ có những lúc này cậu mới chịu ngoan ngoãn cơ chứ.

+++

Brr… Brr..

Ah… Ah…

Tiếng chiếc máy rung rung lên từng đợt từng đợt, nhằm thẳng vào điểm cơ mật nằm bên trong huyệt đạo ẩm ướt của ai đó mà tra tấn. Những rung cảm ấy không ngừng truyền lên phía đại não giờ đã không còn thần trí gì của cậu những cơn khoái cảm hoang dại. Không thể chống cự, cũng không thể đòi hỏi thêm những cảm giác tội lỗi ấy, cậu nằm đó, như một con rối, bị trói chặt bởi những chiếc dây cước điều khiển mình.

Đôi mắt nâu đã đánh mất tiêu cự từ lúc nào nay lơ đáng nhìn vào khoảng không trước mắt. Tay bị trói đằng sau lưng. Một bắp chân bị co lên, trói chặt lại với đùi bằng chiếc thắt lưng đến hằn vết.

Bên kia góc phòng, anh đang nhâm nhi cốc rượu mạnh, thoả mãn nhìn cảnh vật dâm loạn trước mặt. Tiếng rên la của cậu như rót mật vào tai anh, sự đau đớn, vặn vẹo của cậu trên chiếc giường như gia vị quyến rũ làm tăng độ hấp dẫn của món ăn.

Người ta thường nói, màu đỏ mang đến cho con người ta cảm giác ngon miệng và thèm khát. Màu đỏ của sự đam mê, của máu, của tội lỗi. Rải rác trên người cậu bây giờ cũng có chút sắc đỏ, nhưng là sắc đỏ của dây trói, sắc đỏ của dấu hôn và sắc đỏ của chiếc máy rung đang không ngừng giày vò cúc hoa nhỏ bé.

‘Xin anh… Ah… Em không… ahh… chịu được nữa… ah…’

Lời nói ngắt quãng, hơi thở nặng nhọc, khó khăn thoát ra khỏi miệng. Trong lòng cậu bây giờ, cảm giác sợ hãi dần biến mất, chỉ còn lại chỗ cho từng đợt sóng khoái cảm không ngừng vô bờ, phá tan đi lâu đài tâm trí bằng cát trên đó.

‘Sao anh tin em được? Mèo nhỏ hôm nay lại dám nói dối anh.’

+++

Quay trở lại 3 tiếng trước

‘Em đi lên thư viện, anh tan học cứ về ký túc trước nhé’

Màn hình điện thoại nhấp nháy tin nhắn của ai kia. Anh đảo mắt qua dòng chữ chóng vánh đó rồi lại tiếp tục chú tâm vào bài giảng.

Trên đường về ký túc, anh rẽ qua thư viện lấy vài quyển sách về để nghiên cứu lại bài, chuẩn bị viết luận văn năm hai. Bỗng từ bên kia giá sách, giọng nói lanh lảnh của cậu truyền tới như xoáy vào tai anh.

‘Nè, có mối nào ngon thì làm nhanh luôn đi! Tao hôm nay không có thời gian đâu!’

‘Rồi rồi, đợi chút đợi chút, để tao gọi cho mấy ẻm rồi mình đi luôn!’

Làm nhanh? Không có thời gian? Mấy ẻm? Anh nhếch môi cười bất lực. Con hổ đói nhà anh, vừa mới được thả xích đã lao lên đi kiếm thức ăn nhanh như vậy rồi? Thôi thì, lâu lâu hổ ta mới xổng chuồng, cứ để xem, con hổ này, chạy được mấy bước trước khi ngoan ngoãn cụp đuôi về đây.

2 tiếng sau

Cạch…

‘Ủa? Anh ấy chưa về hả? Sao nhà tối om vậy?’

Căn phòng tối làm cậu bất giác cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm. Bật đèn lên, mọi thứ vẫn y nguyên như vậy. Có chăng sự khác biệt duy nhất là giấy note màu đỏ nằm trên bàn ăn.

‘Anh có để đồ ăn trong tủ lạnh, bánh kem em thích anh cũng vừa tiện đường đi mua đấy. Về thì ăn đi nhé, anh ra ngoài có chút việc’

Phù, thì ra anh chưa về. Thở hắt ra một cách nhẹ nhõm. Anh mà biết cậu vừa trốn đi ‘tìm cảm giác’ với mấy cô gái thì chết chắc. Hí hửng nhảy chân sáo về phía chiếc tủ lạnh, lấy ra phần bánh kem dâu đỏ au hấp dẫn ra. Từng miếng từng miếng được cậu bỏ vào miệng, nuốt trôi không còn dấu vết. Mút chiếc nĩa tận hưởng vị kem mát còn dính lại. Cậu tần ngần tiếc nuối nhìn xuống quả dâu căng mọng được phủ lên bởi một lớp sốt dâu óng ả.

‘Trời ơi, đã đến lượt em rồi sao? Em ngon quá à, nên càng phải ăn thôi! Itadakimasuuuu’

Nói một câu cho có lệ với miếng dâu như an ủi mấy cô gái nhẹ dạ trước khi dụ được con gái nhà người ta lên giường với mình, cậu bỏ quả dâu thơm ngon vào miệng một cách đầy thoả mãn. Miếng ngon nhất luôn để dành ăn cuối cùng. Cậu luôn thế, không bao giờ vội vã, lúc nào cũng chỉ nghĩ đến làm sao để thưởng thức bữa ăn của mình một cách ngon lành nhất.

Bước vào trong phòng tắm, lột bỏ đống quần áo vương mùi nước hoa rẻ tiền. Sau khi kì cọ, cậu thoải mái ngâm mình trong bồn tắm nóng. Ahh… cảm giác thật sảng khoái mà… Thân nhiệt tăng dần lên, cảm giác bí bách từ đâu kéo tới ào ạt, ép cái thứ sinh động kia ngóc đầu lên. Hơi nước bốc lên làm mờ đi tầm nhìn vốn đã bị hạn chế trong phòng tắm. Cơn bứt rứt cứ như muốn xâm chiếm lấy thân thể vốn không ngoan ngoãn của cậu. Đơn thuần nghĩ chỉ là do áp lực mà sinh lý phản ứng thất thường, đưa tay sờ xuống nơi hạ thân nóng bỏng kia mà không ngừng xoa nắn. Nhưng tại sao, lại thấy không đủ.

Bàn tay cố gắng thoả mãn bản thân nhưng bất lực làm cậu không thể nghĩ tới khả năng mình phế rồi. Nhưng rõ ràng không phải. Cảm giác trống vắng đằng cửa sau khiến cậu bất giác run lên. Tại sao cái lúc này lại nhớ tới anh cơ chứ.

Không được, không được. Đường đường là Hirayama, là mỹ nam tử của trường mà bây giờ lại phải đi dựa vào một tên đàn ông để thoả mãn bản thân hay sao? Thế nhưng sao phản ứng thân thể cậu lại đi ngược lại với những suy nghĩ nực cười đó. Miệng dưới khé mở ra đóng vào như thèm khát sự va chạm mãnh liệt của anh. Chính bản thân đã bảo rằng chúng ta không nên làm thường xuyên chỉ vì giải quyết như cầu lúc cấp bách mà ỷ lại vào đối phương, mà bây giờ, cái thân thể hư hỏng, cái miệng dưới phản chủ lại tự động thèm khát anh sao.

Không thể nghĩ được gì nữa, khó chịu quá. Cậu đứng dậy, tì thân trên vào thành bồn tắm, vòng tay ra đằng sau, cố gắng tự thoả mãn bằng ngón tay mình.

Ưm… ah…

Ngón tay không ngừng ra vào, nhưng tại sao vẫn không được? Không đủ, không đủ.

Cạch…

Tiếng mở cửa vang lên giữa nhưng tiếng rên khó chịu của cậu. Một bóng người bước vào, trên tay là một vật gì đó có kích thước không bình thường chút nào.

Trước mặt anh bây giờ đang là quả đào chín mọng, hồng hào vì dòng nước nóng. Nơi cuống trái đang là một bàn tay không ngừng ra vào như thể muốn lấy ra chiếc hột lấn cấn ở trong.

Cắm ngập chiếc dương vật giả vào nơi đang có 2 ngón tay không ngừng chuyển động. Ngón tay cậu nhất thời bị kẹt mà không rút được ra.

ÁHH…

Bỗng nhiên có một vật lớn lấp đầy khoảng trống đói khát khiến cậu không chịu được mà hét lên.

‘Bé con của anh đang làm cái gì đây? Sao tự nhiên lại tự thoả mãn bản thân trong phòng tắm thế này?’

Một tay giữ chặt lấy 2 ngón tay trong huyệt động của cậu, tay còn lại không ngừng đưa đẩy chiếc dương vật giả ra vào nơi chật hẹp đó. Đầu vật nhỏ phía trước vì những chuyển động của anh mà chạm vào thành bồn tắm lành lạnh, nhất thời không kìm được bắn ra. Khoái cảm chín muồi, nhất thời vì được giải phóng mà đầu óc cậu mụ mị đi.

Để nguyên chiếc dương vật giả bên trong người cậu, anh bế cậu lên, không nhanh không chậm hướng tới chiếc giường trải ga đen.

Áh…

Thảy cậu xuống chiếc giường, lợi dụng cậu vẫn còn mơ màng chưa dứt ra được khỏi cơn mộng mị, anh chậm rãi trói cậu vào tư thế không thể nóng mắt hơn. Lôi trong túi áo ra một sợi dây vải màu đỏ rượu, anh buộc lấy phần gốc của nơi căng cứng nào đó, chặt, tiện tay thắt nơ cẩn thận như gói một món quà 

Tay anh tìm đến chiếc nút trên chiếc dương vật giả. Từng đợt sóng rung cứ thế đánh vào điểm nhạy cảm. Bị cái cảm giác lạ lẫm này kéo thẳng từ 9 tầng mây về với hiện tại. Cậu không ngừng run rẩy, vặn vẹo tiếp nhận từ đợt sóng cảm kỳ lạ.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên cậu trốn anh ra ngoài với người khác, nhưng lần này, anh bị cơn ghen kiểm soát đến mất hết lý trí rồi. Phủ bản thân lên con người bé nhỏ dưới thân, anh không ngừng hôn, cắn, rải rác những dấu hôn đỏ chói lên làn da mịn màng trắng bóc của cậu.

‘Đôi tay này, em đã chạm vào những ai?’

Miết dọc phần cánh tay cậu tới nơi bị trói, cắn mạnh vào phần bắp tay mềm mại của cậu. Từ nơi bị cắn chuyền đến không phải là cơn đau, mà lại là sự sung sướng không thể tả.

‘Đôi chân hư hỏng này, chạy trốn anh, tới bên ai?’

Tay sờ tới nơi có bắp đùi non mềm, nay vì bị trói mà mở rộng ra, mời gọi bất cứ nam nhân nào nhìn thấy cũng sẽ vô lực mà cúi xuống cắn một miếng. Cảm giác như cắn một trái mận chín, nước ngọt ứa ra, lực cắn càng mạnh, dịch quả càng tiết ra nhiều.

‘Cái vật hư hỏng dưới thân này, đã vì ai mà căng cứng lên?’

Anh gầm gừ, bóp mạnh nơi cương cứng nào đó. cái suy nghĩ vật nhỏ này vì ai khác ngoài anh mà dựng đứng lên, thổi bùng cơn ghen trong lòng anh. Rõ ràng anh biết, hai người tới với nhau chỉ vì ham muốn thể xác nhất thời, nhưng rồi tại sao, khi nghĩ tới việc cậu bên cạnh một người khác, thô bạo xâm chiếm người đó, hoặc làm ra cái vẻ mặt gợi tình này dưới thân ai khác, anh lại thấy khó chịu vô cùng.

Giữa những tiếng rên mị tình đến điên đảo thần trí của cậu, anh tìm đến chai rượu mạnh trong tủ, rót ra một cốc. Bourbon on the rock, đồ uống phù hợp khi tận hưởng những cảnh sắc dục tận trời này.

‘Xin anh… Ah… Em không… ahh… chịu được nữa… ah…’

‘Sao anh tin em được? Mèo nhỏ hôm nay lại dám nói dối anh.’

Khoải cảm liên tục kích thích điểm mẫn cảm bên trong, vật nhỏ muốn bắn mà không được làm cậu sắp phát điên. Giọt nước mắt không biết vì căm tức, thù hận, hay sung sướng mà chảy ra.

‘Anh phải hoại em đến hỏng, hay làm em không thể cương lên được nữa, thì em mới không rời khỏi anh đây, Hirayama?’

Những khoái cảm dồn dập bỗng nhiên vì lời nói của anh mà tiêu tán đi đâu hết. Cậu mở to mắt, ngoái nhìn con người đang si mê nhìn cốc rượu trên tay. 

‘Nếu em ngoan ngoãn như ly rượu này, làm anh đê mê, đắm chìm vào vị ngọt chát em mang lại, thì có phải, mọi chuyện sẽ tốt hơn không?’

Bíp

ÁHHHH…

Nhịp độ rung của chiếc dương vật giả tăng lên đột ngột làm cậu nhất thời không thích ứng quen mà hét lên một tiếng. Thế này, có phải là miệng nói một đằng, tay làm một nẻo không?

‘Ahh… đừng… dừng… lại đi…’

‘Em nói gì vậy? Anh nghe không rõ!’

‘Em không muốn… thứ này… em muốn… anh… ah…’

‘Muốn anh? Muốn anh hay muốn cái thứ luôn làm em sung sướng này?

Anh lôi nó ra, đặt trước khuôn miệng đang mấp máy của cậu, không hề chậm trễ mà nhét nó vào, mặc sức đưa đẩy vào tận nơi sâu nhất.

Kích thích trong khoang miệng làm cậu phấn khích đến tột cùng. Bản năng sinh lý kỳ lạ trỗi dậy, cậu lên đỉnh trong chớp nhoáng.

Nhưng lại không có một giọt dịch nào bắn ra

‘Ô kìa, em vừa xuất tinh khô sao? Con người dâm đãng như em, chỉ có anh mới làm thoả mãn được thôi!’

‘Ưmmm… ưmmm… Em muốn… Ah… muốn bắn… Ah…’

Bị kích thích bởi cái phản ứng thành thật đến khó tin vừa rồi của con mèo ương ngạnh. Nốc hết cốc rượu trên bàn, anh tiến lại chiếc giường nơi có con mèo đang quằn quại vì bị vướng vào cuộn len trong lúc tự chơi đùa.

Một cái hôn, không chính xác thì phải gọi là một cái ấn miệng sặc mùi rượu phủ lên môi làm cậu giật mình. Vị rượu chan chát, hoà cùng với dư vị ngọt mát của của dâu tây trong miệng ban nãy tạo nên một thứ mùi vị không thể quyến rũ hơn. Champagne and Strawberry là thứ đồ uống yêu thích của cậu để bắt đầu cho mọi cuộc vui, nhưng thi thoảng, lấy Whiskey and Strawberry làm cao trảo của cuộc thác loạn, cũng không phải ý kiến tồi.

Martini, đựng trong cốc miệng loe, được trang trí bởi một quả Olive được xỏ ngang bởi một chiếc tăm. Không ai biết tại sao người ta thường dùng Olive để trang trí cho một cốc Martini. Nếu chỉ đơn thuần là để cho đẹp thì còn rất nhiều vật trang trí khác làm nổi lên sự trong suốt, thanh bạch nhưng không hề đơn giản của Martini. Olive được bảo quản trong nước muối, vô tình ướp mặn những trái Olive căng mọng. Martini nồng nàn tới nhức nhối.

Thứ nước mặn mà bảo vệ Olive khi cho thêm vào Martini, ‘vấy bẩn’ thứ đồ uống thanh cao ấy bằng vị mặn kích thích, trung hoà hương thơm nồng đậm bằng vị muối mặn ngon bất ngờ.

Cậu thèm khát con người đang mãnh liệt ngấu nghiến từng centimet thân thể cậu. Cái sự thèm khát con người trước mặt như thể Martini thèm thuồng được ôm nghiến trái Olive vào lòng, xâm chiếm từng lớp thịt ngọt bằng sự đắng chát của bản thân.

Hận một nỗi, tay cậu đang bị trói nghiến sau lưng, không còn phương thức nào làm cậu có thể tận hưởng sâu hơn cái vị rượu ngon được ủ lâu năm từ miệng con người nào đó đang cuồng loạn mà sờ soạng khắp người cậu. Cái tư thế này, thật làm con người ta bất lực, muốn làm mà không được. 

Cậu không làm được, thì đành dụ dỗ ai đó làm cậu vậy…

Đầu lưỡi không ngừng phối hợp một cách thèm khát, cuốn lấy đầu lưỡi ai kia, trên khoé mắt ‘vô tình’ chảy ra một dòng nước mặn đắng. Cậu biết, điểm yếu của anh là nước mắt của cậu. Trong tình huống tiến thoái lưỡng nan này, phải tận dụng triệt để cái điểm yếu đó thôi.

‘Ư… Em muốn anh… Cho em… đi… ư…’

‘Chắc anh chiều em quá rồi, phải không, Hirayama?’

Mạnh mẽ rút cái vật đang không ngừng rung ra khỏi cửa miệng nhỏ của cậu. Anh lập tức thay thế vào vị trí ấy bằng vật to lớn của anh. Cái cảm giác ướt át này, cái sự vừa vặn khi hai người hoà vào nhau luôn khiến anh chìm vào cơn đê mê đắm đuối.

Giữa anh và cậu, không biết, ai là kẻ phụ thuộc vào ai đây.

Sự giày vò cả bằng thị giác lẫn tinh thần vừa rồi khiến cả hai đều rất nhanh chóng thoả mãn. Vùi bản thân mình vào sâu trong cậu mà nhét dòng sinh chất trắng đục. Cậu cảm nhận được dòng chảy sinh mệnh ấy đang không ngừng lấp đầy bên trong cậu. Cảm giác, nếu như cậu là phụ nữ thì chắc chắn sẽ mang thai con của anh sau đêm nay mất.

Nhưng không, cái vật đang rất khó chịu vì không bắn được ra dưới bụng kia nhắc nhở cậu rằng, chỉ có mình, Hirayama Yosuke mới có thể làm cho Riichi Yuki rên rỉ trong sung sướng như thế này.

‘Ahh.. ahh.. tháo dây ra… cho em… AHH..’

Tay anh không biết từ khi nào đã sờ xuống nơi đó, chầm chậm tháo chiếc nơ nay đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Trẻ con hay người lớn thì cũng thích được mở món quà dành cho mình mà đúng không? GIây phút nút thắt được gỡ bỏ cũng là lúc cậu giải phóng ra dòng bí bách đến hồn siêu phách lạc. Ga giường sẫm màu giờ được điểm xuyết bằng những đốm màu trắng. Nhìn thoáng qua, chắc sẽ liên tưởng được tới một đêm tuyết rơi trên nền trời đen thẳm.

+++

Thức dậy với thân thể đau nhức. Dấu hôn, vết trói in hằn lại trên làn da trắng sứ. Đầu thì choáng váng tới không tỉnh táo nổi. Cậu chỉ nhớ rằng, sau cái màn tra tấn điền rồ kia thì cậu ngất lịm đi, và chắc là ngủ một mạch tới bây giờ.

Bên tai truyền đến tiếng hơi thở nhè nhẹ. Mặt anh lúc ngủ thánh thiện, hiền lành bao nhiêu, mà lại có thể biến thành con người hoang dại tối hôm qua. Nói ra chắc cũng chẳng ai tin rằng con người trước mặt và con người bá đạo tối hôm qua là cùng một người.

‘Ưm… yêu em… Hirayama…’

Cậu nhất thời điếng người với câu nói mớ trong mơ của anh. Bật cười khẽ, cố không làm anh tỉnh giấc. Vuốt ve xương gò má sắc lẹm của anh, cậu thầm nghĩ, có lẽ, yêu con người này, cũng không hẳn là tệ.

Thoải mái nhắm mắt tận hưởng thêm buổi sáng tốt lành này bằng một giấc ngủ nữa. Cậu không bao giờ biết được rằng, có ai đó, vừa khẽ nhếch mép cười.

End ./.

**Author's Note:**

> P/s: Trong truyện có nhắc đến một số loại rượu:
> 
> Champagne và Dâu tây - ly rượu sâm panh có thêm một quả dâu bên trong ly
> 
> Bourbon on the Rock - Rượu Bourbon được đựng trong cốc rượu mạnh, có viên đá to bên trong, vừa để trang trí, vừa để làm lạnh rượu.
> 
> Whiskey và Dâu tây - sở thích kỳ lạ của Tép thui, thích ngọt mà thỉnh thoảng uống cho quên sầu :))
> 
> Martini - rượu được pha chế từ Gin và Vermouth (ai đọc Conan chắc sẽ thấy quen)
> 
> Dirty Martini - trong truyện có chi tiết "vấy bẩn ly Martini" là nó đấy. Dirty Martini là thuật ngữ bar 18+ chỉ hành động uống rượu từ vùng 'bị làm mờ'


End file.
